


There ain't no way I'm letting you go now

by Crapholeyeahthatsme



Series: McNamara is soft and Wilbur deserves better - A novel by me [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: I hate myself for this fic, M/M, SO GAY, This is just pure angst, and johns hurt, and sad, but you didnt hear that from me, im sorry, someone give john a hug, there may be a happy ending..., these are mentioned in passing, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapholeyeahthatsme/pseuds/Crapholeyeahthatsme
Summary: What happened after General McNamara gave Lex the gun? He runs into someone from his past in the Black and White. Someone he isn't quite prepared to let go, at least not without a fight.
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/John McNamara
Series: McNamara is soft and Wilbur deserves better - A novel by me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827076
Kudos: 23





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> What happened after General McNamara gave Lex the gun? He runs into someone from his past in the Black and White. Someone he isn't quite prepared to let go, at least not without a fight.
> 
> This is just me hurting General John McNamara. I'm sorry.
> 
> This follows on from my previous fic 'Flash. Bang. Nothings the same' but you don't have to read that for this to make sense, but this fic will hurt more if you do.
> 
> Wilbur is referred to as Wiley in the narrative, but when John's thinking about him he's addressed as Wilbur :) 
> 
> Title is from the song 'Forever and for always' by Shania Twain.
> 
> Enjoy :)

His head hurt. Where was he?

Everything around him was silent.

And then it started. The whispering. That same whisper that could be heard in the P.E.I.P control room all those years ago when…

No.

It couldn’t be.

Everything came rushing back to him, Wiggly, The prophet. President Howard Goodman. He’d followed the President into the Black and White. Without a suit. Then he’d given Lex his gun. Oh crap, how would Ted react when he found out he’d given his 18-year-old daughter a gun! Then it hit him and he felt like he’d been punched in the gut. His eyes flew open. He was stuck in the Black and White. His head was spinning and felt like he was going to pass out. He didn't know how much more he could take.

“Ah, he lives!” A voice cried from somewhere around him. John pushed himself into a half-sitting position and glanced around for the source of the voice. It was so dark that he couldn’t make anything out. He spotted a shadowed figure about 2 metres away from him.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked, afraid of the answer he would receive.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into John’s line of sight. His heart leaped into his throat, and his stomach twisted into knots. He felt like he might throw up.

“Wilbur?” he stuttered out. He could feel his throat closing up and his vision went blurry. He couldn’t breathe. This was it, he was dying. He was going to die. Right here.

“Oh John, you always were a crier” Wiley uttered in that condescending tone he’d acquired over the past 13 years.

John realised he wasn’t dying, he was crying. The tears were falling hot and fast down his cheeks searing into his skin. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t cry. Not now, not in front of Wilbur. Not in front of the man who 13 years ago would have rushed to his side in an instant and kissed his tears away. Who would have scooped him off of the floor and cuddled him onto his lap, holding him close until his tears subsided and he felt safe once again.

Now he just stood there, smiling down at him with an evil glint in his eye.

“Are you finished yet?” he sighed sarcastically.

Even after 13 years, he didn’t know why it shocked him that the man he once loved. The man he’s married to had become this unfeeling monster.

John’s heart felt like it was being put through a blender and his head felt like it was going to explode. But he pushed all that pain deep down, back to the cramped corner where it had been hiding all these years, wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, and slowly got to his feet.

“Yes, I’m finished” he whispered painfully. He cleared his throat and said with a bit more authority “Why are you doing this?”

Wiley thought this over for a moment before simply saying, “He needs my help”

John rolled his eyes, “Okay. he needs your help.” John repeated sarcastically “But what are you gaining from this?” He insisted.

Wiley’s smirk faltered for an instant, “I’m-” he paused, and John noticed that the evil glint in his eye had vanished. For a split second, he almost looked like his old self. Almost.

But before John could blink, Wiley’s walls were back up, and he was back to that cold, unfeeling being that he’d become.

“I get satisfaction!” Wiley exclaimed triumphantly.

“Satisfaction from what?” John pressed. He was determined to get through to his husband.

“Satisfaction from killing” Wiley stated mundanely. At hearing these words out of his husband's mouth John had to turn away from the man standing before him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t ready to let go of his husband. He didn’t want images of this Wilbur in his head. He wanted to remember his Wilbur. The most caring man he had ever met. The man who he loved unconditionally, and who loved him just the same. The man who sat with him in his arms for days after his parents practically disowned him when they found out about them. The man whose family quickly became John’s family, who took him in and treated them as their own. The man whose younger brother had confided in him as if they’d known each other their entire lives, despite them having only just met. He wanted that Wilbur back.

He had to try something. Wiley’s resolve had faltered once, it could happen again! There had to be a way! John was determined to get his husband back. He was still clinging to the hope that P.E.I.P would be able to pull him out of there, and if they did, maybe he could take Wilbur with him. He turned back towards Wilbur, who was standing with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his twisted features.

“You can’t even face me for more than 15 minutes… you’re weak, John” Wiley spat the words out, his tone dripping with venom.

“Yes. I’m weak. Do you want to know why I’m weak? I’ve spent the past 13 years on my own, grieving the love of my life, who I knew wasn’t dead, but he might as well be. And I miss him. I’ve never stopped. I loved him, I still love him. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop loving him. It doesn’t matter if he’s an evil killing mastermind, because I love him” John’s voice cracked at the end and he took a deep breath before glancing up at Wiley, whose expression was glazed over, his eyes staring forward. He looked frozen.

John pushed further, pressing through his own pain and torment, “Hey, do you remember the first time I met Ted?” John asks with a soft chuckle. Wiley stares straight ahead, unmoving as if he were a statue. John pushes on, “We’d been together for 3 months, We saw Ted at the mall with his school friends, and,” John chuckles, “he broke away from his group and approached us despite your best efforts to hide, and just outright said to you ‘wow dude, your boyfriends hot’, and I blurted out ‘No, my boyfriends hot’ and that's how I was introduced to your brother! It’s not even that funny looking back, it’s quite dumb really, but at the time we couldn’t keep it together. Do you remember that Wilbur?”

Wilbur didn’t shift. His eyes remained glazed over and his posture stayed hostile, but John swears blind that he saw the corner of Wiley’s mouth turn up into what resembled a smile. John could have cried, it was working. ‘Keep going McNamara’ he thought to himself.

“Do you remember our wedding day?” John tested hesitantly. He dared a glance at Wiley. He hadn’t moved. John continued. “Do you remember the stress that we felt in the weeks before, but then the overwhelming love that we felt on the day? Do you remember how much you cried as we walked down the aisle, and how much you cried as you said your vows? Do you remember the photos? Xander fell down the hill and covered his white suit in grass stains, before the photos! Do you remember our first dance? Wilbur tell me, what song did we dance to?”

Wiley remained hard and unfeeling for a few moments, but just as John was about to give up all hope he heard it; if the Black and White wasn’t such a silent place he would have missed it.

“Forever and for always, Shania Twain”

John smiled wider than he had in 13 years. That was Wilbur. His Wilbur!

But then.

“Oh wipe that smug grin right off your face!” Wiley sneered the evil glare back in his eyes.

John's heart sunk. He didn’t know what to do. His head was swimming with thoughts, conflicting thoughts, thoughts that said ‘leave him, it’s hopeless, he’s gone’ and others that said ‘Keep going! He’s your husband and you can’t give up on him’. He had to try, he had to get him back. After considering what he was going to say for a few minutes, he decided just to speak what he’d been thinking for the past 13 years, he poured his heart out to the man he loves.

“You see, it’s funny really, I never expected to fall in love. When I was younger everyone was making out in the corridors and having relationships, fights, valentines day gifts. And I was in the back, on my own because I didn’t know why I wasn’t feeling the same way towards these hot school girls as all of the other guys in school. By the time I left school, I had realised why I wasn’t inclined towards these girls, but I thought love was overrated and pointless. So I decided to join P.E.I.P, that would give me something to do with my life to distract me from myself. And then I walked in on my first day, and there he was, the most beautiful man I’d ever laid eyes on. With his jet black, slicked-back hair and that little smirk that never left his face. When I found out he was going to be mentoring me, I got this feeling in my chest that I’d never experienced. All-day I was mesmerised by his beauty and his skills. When I left that evening I felt happier than I ever had. It was foreign and scary to me, but I loved it. When he asked me out to dinner, I damn nearly cried because it meant he felt the same way about me. And then on our second date, he kissed me sitting under a tree watching the sunset and I swear my heart stopped. That was the moment I knew I loved this man unconditionally.” John glanced at Wiley. John could be losing his mind, but he swears Wiley’s eyes were mistier than they were 10 minutes ago.

“The first time he told me he loved me was a year into our relationship, we were in the midst of a fight, over a stupid, stupid, thing, and I wouldn’t shut up, so he just shouted it at me, ‘It’s because I love you’, safe to say that shut me up nice and quickly” John chuckled and out of the corner of his eye he saw the corners of Wiley’s mouth turn up into the slightest of smiles. John tried not to get too excited, but that was a smile he hadn’t seen in 13 years. He had to keep going, he was getting through!

“The night he proposed to me, Goodness me, he was right behind me in the kitchen whilst I was cooking, I didn’t even know he was home,” John chuckled sadly at the memory, “I nearly tripped over him and… I didn’t even notice what he was doing for a moment. And the speech he gave, I was crying so much I couldn’t even answer because all I could think was ‘I love this man so much’ and he was asking me to spend the rest of our lives with him. Eventually, I managed to choke out a yes. But I’ve never felt more in love. Obviously we didn’t get married, because we weren’t allowed. We did however have our own little wedding. With our friends and his family, and we had a party, and food, and photographs and we called each other husbands no matter what. And our first dance…”

John paused before softly beginning to sing

_“In your arms, I can still feel the way you want me_

_when you hold me I can still hear the words you whispered_

_When you told me I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_And there ain't no way I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no_ way

_And there ain't no how I'll never see that day_

_'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days…”_

He trailed off as he heard Wiley mutter,

_“Want to wake up every morning to your sweet face,_

_always Mm, baby In your heart,_

_I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me_

_And when we're apart, I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart”_

John felt like his heart might explode. He was singing! He was singing their wedding song! He glanced at Wiley, whose face was back to that impassive facial expression. He was resisting it, John didn’t know why, but he wasn’t giving up yet.

“I loved my husband so much. He was always there for me, throughout the 6 years of our relationship. No matter what had happened, he was always there, at my side when I needed him, and I always felt so safe and comfortable when I was with him. I never expected that I would have that sort of comfort. And I never stopped loving him. The fact that I don’t have that safe haven with him anymore breaks my heart and makes me feel sick to my stomach. I haven’t had the comfort of my husband's arms for 13 years. For 13 years I’ve grieved and I've mourned, and I've needed my husband's comfort, and it hasn’t been there. We always used to joke that we were each other's oxygen and that without each other we would suffocate. Well, I’ve been suffocating for 13 years. I’ve been starved of my oxygen, and it hurts every day and it never stops hurting. So please. I know you’re still in there Wil, I need you. All of this killing and manipulation that you’ve been doing for the past 13 years is not you, I know it isn’t because I know the real you! You’re under the control of this Wiggly, but you don’t need to be. Darling, you can come back, you can come back to me” John was crying at this point, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Wiley stared at John, and a single tear slid down his face he reached a shaky hand up to catch it, in hopes of hiding it from John, of course, John had already seen it, but it was no use as another slid down after it. He took a shaky breath in and started speaking “There’s no way out of the Black and White John, you’re stuck here.”

John cut in “Yes but if I’m with you-” Wiley put up a hand that silenced John.

“Please let me speak John, you’ve done enough speaking I think,” Wiley said in a voice softer than John had ever heard. John nodded his head in a gesture that said ‘go-ahead’.

“First of all, I never killed anyone. Despite what you may think, I’m not a complete monster. Yes, people have died, but it was always someone else that did it, I couldn’t bring myself to. And also, John I’m scared. For 13 years I’ve felt nothing but hatred and hostility. But all of a sudden, all of those feelings feel weaker. They’re still there, but now I just feel numb…”

John interrupted Wiley “It’s because Wiggly’s getting weaker, as we speak Lex is taking him down…”

“Lex?” Wiley said, “as in, Ted’s Lex, my niece Lex?” John nods. “Wow, Ted’s going to lose it with you, you know, she’s like what, 4? And Penelope, well, she’ll never let you within 50 feet of Lex ever again!”

“Wil, Lex is 18. And, Ted and Penelope split, 12 years ago, your disappearance affected Ted so badly that he became distant and he started sleeping around, eventually Penelope kicked him out 3 months after Hannah was born, told him to sort himself out, he fell off the grid, he hasn’t seen the girls since… Then Penelope lost it, started drinking, doing drugs, she became… She took her anger out on Lex, and Hannah. Lex practically raised Hannah”

“Hannah?” Wiley whispered “Lex, she, This is all my fault” he muttered to himself “I missed so much. I don’t want to do this anymore John. I feel different, why do I feel sad? John, I don’t know what came over me… I’m - John I’m sorry.” Suddenly the dam burst and Wilbur broke down. For the first time in 13 years, Wilbur Cross cried. John stood, helpless, watching the man he loved sob, whilst hearing him mutter over and over again “Ted, Lex, John, Wilbur, Hannah, I’m Wilbur Cross. Wiggly. Why” he sounded like a child, so small and speaking in one-word sentences.

John was lost for what to do, he didn’t know how changed Wilbur was, how would he react if John touched him? He decided he didn’t care, the most important thing was that he was hurting, and John needed to comfort him. He took a deep breath and before he could change his mind, engulfed Wilbur in an embrace that gave him space to breathe but at the same time kept him grounded and reassured him that John was there and that he was safe. Wilbur tensed for a moment, before allowing himself to lean into his husband's touch, and the two melted together as if they had never been apart. Wilbur’s sobs resolved into occasional sniffles, and John expected him to pull away and put his walls back up, but he didn't; instead, he leaned further into John’s arms. “I’m sorry” he whispered one final time. John shushed him and planted a kiss to his forehead gently. “I think Wiggly’s gone” Wilbur murmured “I can't feel him anymore, I don’t feel trapped by him, I feel free. Lex did it.”

John felt his heart swell. His husband. His Wilbur. His love. He was back. John squeezed his eyes shut and relished in the feel of his husband's warm body against his for the first time in over a decade. It felt so familiar and so comforting. However, in the back of his mind, there was the reminder that, until he had proof that Wiggly was in fact, defeated, he was to be wary of his husband, just in case.

But in this moment, he was here, he was safe, and John was holding him. And for now, that was enough.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They sat like that for what felt like forever. Neither one of them wanted to move out of the other's embrace. Content. Calm. Happy for the first time in so long.

Of course, the moment was too good to be true.

The space around them started to shake as if a devastating earthquake was ripping its way through the Black and White. This confused the two men, there shouldn’t be any kind of weather in the Black and White, it’s a vast space of empty nothingness. How could there be an earthquake? And then the noise started. That deafening rumble that ripped through their eardrums, leaving them unable to hear anything.

As the noise continued to roar through the Black and White, the same thought raced through both men's heads. That they’d just got each other back, and now they were going to die. They held each other tighter, frozen to the floor where they sat, too scared to move.

Wilbur squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on his love.

John pressed a loving kiss to Wilbur’s forehead before shutting his eyes tight and waiting for the darkness to engulf him.

Preparing for death.


	2. two

As the noise continued to roar through the Black and White, the same thought raced through both men's heads. That they’d just got each other back, and now they were going to die. They held each other tighter, frozen to the floor where they sat, too scared to move. Wilbur squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on his love. John pressed a loving kiss to Wilbur's forehead before shutting his eyes tight and waiting for the darkness to engulf him. Preparing for death.

As quickly as it started, the noise stopped and everything went silent. If not for the fact that he could feel Wilbur, arms gripping his arms in a death grip, he would have thought he was dead.   
“Lee! The general isn’t alone!” a frantic voice called  
John lifted his head from Wilbur’s shoulder and looked around him. This looked like, no it couldn’t be. And then someone came into his view. 

Xander Lee.

“General” Xander spoke “After Lex Foster destroyed the entity, we were able to pull you out of the Black and White, destroying it in the process. We’re going to take you down to the infirmary, just to check you for any lasting effects. And John, is that?”

John nodded slowly, subconsciously tightening his grip on his husband who hadn’t said a word since his emotional breakdown. “Yes, but, Xander, he’s not evil. Wiggly had control over him but he’s gone now so Wilbur he’s -” 

Xander held his hand up to silence John, who was getting hysterical.

“John, we're going to examine Wilbur just the same as we are you. But John, there could be lasting effects for him, he’s been in there for over a decade. In all honesty, his body should have dematerialised, and it still could. We will keep a close eye on him, but you have to be prepared that he might have long-lasting psychological effects, and he might not even-”

“I will be there for him” John interrupts before Xander can finish his sentence.

“Okay” Xander sighs, “let's get you both down there”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As soon as the doctor told John that he had no lasting effects from his short time in the Black and White he shot out of the chair and sprinted to the room where they were examining Wilbur. He didn’t bother knocking. He was General McNamara after all! What were they gonna do? Fire him? Because he would sure as hell fire them first.

As he burst into the room everyone turned to look at him. Upon seeing who was at the door the doctor ushered him into the room. The first thing he saw was the sleeping form of his love.

“Is he?” John asked

“He’s just sleeping now,” the doctor answered, knowing what John meant “he’s had a difficult 13 years General McNamara”

“Haven’t we both” McNamara responded, averting his gaze to the peaceful form of the man he’s missed for over a decade. “Is he going to be okay?” John asks, his voice shaking slightly. He rubs his sweating palms on the jeans he’d changed into minutes earlier.

The doctor takes a deep breath and John’s heart leaps into his throat. “He’s going to be fine” the doctor laughs “I don’t know why or how, but it seems his psychological and physical health is exactly the same as it was when he had his last physical examination 13 years ago. But your partner will be fine, General. He may be a little shaken. And we would like to keep him here for a few days, just to be sure that all of the power that the entity had over him is definitely gone. But after that, he can go home. Now that the whole world knows about the entity, we can announce what happened 13 years ago, and you two can go back to living your lives together!” the doctor smiles at John and stands up. “Right then, I’ll leave you with him, when he wakes up could you press that red button and someone will come and check him over, then he’s all yours.”

“Thank you doc!” John says, shaking the doctor's hand. The doctor leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. 

John takes in the room around him, smiling as he realises this is the same room that they always ended up in when one of them got injured on the job, which was quite often, considering how clumsy they both are. 

His eyes land on his husband. Wilbur. For the first time since he saw Wilbur in the Black and White, John exhales. It’s a long and slow exhale, filled with all of the pent up grief, rage and worry that he has felt for so long. A mixture between a laugh and a sob tears it’s way out of his throat painfully and his eyes well up for what feels like the millionth time that day. He takes a tentative seat on the bed next to Wilburs sleeping form. He carefully and slowly picks Wilburs hand up from where it’s resting at his side. He holds Wilburs hand in his and traces his forefinger over the back of Wilbur's hand, relishing in being able to touch his soulmate again. He intertwines their fingers and squeezes gently but firmly. Wilbur begins to stir at this. John doesn’t realise, he’s too engrossed in drinking up his lover's appearance. When he hears shuffling next to him he nearly falls off the bed. He presses the button that the doctor instructed him to press.

“John” Wilbur croaks out

“Hey love” John answers.

“Am I? Is everything okay with - you know,” Wilbur trails off as the nurse walks in.

“Wil, my love, you are fine! You are okay. You are safe. And you are mine and I'm never letting you go again.”

The nurse smiles at the exchange between the two men as she goes about checking Wilbur over. She was present during John’s darkest times and saw many of the hangovers that he drank himself into. She finished up her checks and left the room quietly after telling the lovers that she would be back in an hour.

Wilbur smiles wider than ever. “Come here,” he says to John “I want to cuddle my husband”

John clambers onto the bed moving faster than he ever has. Wilbur wraps his arms around him and John rests his head on Wilbur's chest, right over his heart, taking comfort in the knowledge that his husband's heart is beating. After years of grief, he can now hear his husband's heartbeat.

“Hey, John?” Wilbur muttered after a while of comfortable silence, both men taking satisfaction in being close to each other again.

“Yeah Wil” John answered

“Can you tell me about the past 13 years? What have I missed in the world? In the family?”

“Yeah sure love, of course, I can” John whispered before thinking about where to start “well there’s this social media site called twitter now, which is okay I guess, there are lots of idiots and opinionated people on there, but it’s pretty fun at times. Steve Irwin got killed by a stingray in 2006” 

“No! Not Steve Irwin! I loved that guy!”

“Yeah, it was shocking! His daughter made a documentary about it and everything! Erm, you can get mobile phones now that have a touch screen and you can get all sorts of apps and games on them.” John pulled his iPhone out of his jeans pocket and showed it to Wilbur.

“Wow” Wilbur breathed out, shocked by the advances the world had made.

“Oh, Wilbur! I haven’t even told you the best thing. I’d almost forgotten because when it happened I didn't really care because,” John pauses, realising the words were gushing out of his mouth at immeasurable speed. “Well, I didn’t have you.” Wilbur was gazing down at him in wonderment 

“What could have possibly got General John McNamara so excited” Wilbur chuckled

“They lifted the ban on same-sex marriage Wilbur” John gushed. 

Wilbur pulled his arms away from John's waist. He searched John’s eyes for any sign of him joking around. But John’s eyes looked sincere. “Does that mean… really? Oh, John!” Wilbur broke out into a grin wider than he’d ever mustered “John we can get married! Officially!” Wilbur shouts punching the air.

“Yeah, yeah we can Wil.” John smiles, his soon-to-be-official husband's excitement wearing off on him as he starts to chuckle, which turns into full-blown laughter, to the point where both men have tears streaming down their faces and are gasping for breath. 

John stares deep into his husband's eyes and Wilbur gazes back, they inch closer together, slowly, tentatively. After what seems like forever, the two lovers' lips connect for the first time in over a decade. The kiss is soft and sweet and John feels himself melting into it. He brings his left hand up to Wilburs face and cups his cheek gently, caressing his face with his thumb. His right hand instinctively rests on Wilbur's waist. Wilbur raises his hands and pulls John in from the back of his head deepening the kiss, threading his fingers into his hair and tugging lightly, he nibbles gently on John’s lip. 

When the two men pull away they are breathless and their lips are swollen red. They both let out a breathy giggle and John fell forward resting his head on Wilburs chest.

Suddenly John realises something and he sits up straight, his expression turns serious. 

“John? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just realised I should probably phone Ted. he’s in a stable place now I think. He has a girlfriend. I think her names Charlotte. He’ll be ecstatic to hear you’re back. Do you mind if I do that quick?” 

“Yeah go ahead!” Wilbur says, excitement in his voice at the mention of his brother.

John leaves the bed, Wilbur whining slightly at the distance between them now, and steps outside, returning 5 minutes later with a broad grin on his face 

“He cried. Like a baby. He’s going to come and visit tomorrow if that’s okay”

“Yes! I want to see him! I miss him. And I need to talk some sense into him about that family of his. Has he really not seen Lex or, Hannah was it, since 2006?”

John nods sadly. “Yes, but your disappearance affected Ted more than anyone anticipated. In losing you, he lost himself. Hopefully that can change now.”  
Wilbur mumbled an agreement through hooded eyes. 

“Why don't you get some rest, my love. I’ll be right here when you wake up” 

Wilbur crawls into John’s open arms and hums in contentment. “I love you” he mutters into John’s chest.

John’s heart soars, that’s the first time he’s heard those words in 13 years. It takes him a moment to realise he hadn’t responded, “I love you too my love, so much” he murmured into Wilburs hair and listened as his breathing began to even out until Wilbur was fast asleep.

John took a moment to reflect on his day. He had his husband back. They were going to get married. Officially. And he had the love of his life back, sleeping in his arms in the hospital wing at P.E.I.P headquarters. Life couldn’t get better than this.

For the first time in 13 years, everything was looking up for General John McNamara, and in the words of Shania Twain; There ain't no way he’s lettin it go now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending! Yay. I couldn't hurt them any more!
> 
> I'm working on the Wilbur x Ted reunion. 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> -Soph xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> \- Soph xoxo


End file.
